Mischief Management
by Vierge
Summary: [G1] Sequel to That Which Ties. The Twins are at it again – with reinforcements. The rest of the Ark is not pleased, but this time, Trailbreaker and Jazz decide to get back at them, and get them good.


**Mischief Management**

_By: Vierge_

_A __Transformers: Generation One__ Fan Fiction Piece_

DISCLAIMERS: _Transformers_ belongs to Hasbro and Takara. Shadowrunner and Nightraid belong to me. Unless I've already given you my permission to use them, you may not borrow them unless you want two very over-protective, battle-ready Lamborghini Countachs after you. You have been warned.

NOTES: This is yet another story featuring my OCs Shadowrunner and Nightraid, taking place after the events in "That Which Ties." I am not a practical joker myself, and so, save for all but one practical joke, I had to scavenge them off the Internet. Some of these were slightly modified or combined with others so that they would be appropriate for the purposes of a bored red Countach and anyone else he might choose to drag in with him. Oh, and the title is a modification of the famous Marauder (of _Harry Potter_ fame) phrase: "Mischief managed."

Finally, when talking about previous pranks that the Twins may have pulled off, I might have referenced fanfics by other writers. If I have presented an idea that you recognize from another piece of fiction, please tell me so that I can give proper credit.

THEME MUSIC: I wrote this piece while listening to the instrumental "Brass de Chocobo" by Nobuo Uematsu, from the _Final Fantasy X_ OST. Every time I hear it I keep thinking of the Twins up to no good, and I figured that, for a piece entitled "Mischief Management," it was the most appropriate song to listen to.

RATING: PG-13/T – for the pranks.

TEASER: The Twins are at it again – with reinforcements. The rest of the Ark is not pleased, but this time, Trailbreaker and Jazz decide to get back at them, and get them good.

**Mischief Management**

It had been barely a week since Shadowrunner and Nightraid got their alt-modes, and the situation had largely been quiet at the Ark – or it _had _been until a few days ago. When the thrill of showing their sisters exactly what they could do with their new alt-modes and the fun of high-speed races across the desert finally wore out, the Twins turned to other forms of amusement – of the sort that always made the officers of the Ark, and Prowl in particular, want to lock them up in the brig permanently.

On the bright side, it was clear enough that Shadowrunner would have no part in any of their games. On the unfortunate side, Nightraid had been more than easily amused by the things that her brothers were doing, and as a result, it seemed as if the Twins were Pit-bent on showing their youngest sister the best (or the worst, as Prowl was wont to think) of what they were capable of.

It had started with silly little pranks, nothing that the black-and-white Datsun hadn't seen before: tools mysteriously going missing only to turn up on the ceiling of another room elsewhere, various mechs getting locked out or locked in their quarters, and so on and so forth. Prowl had predicted a slow build-up to something really nasty, though he believed that it would take a while before that happened. The Lamborghinis needed time to organize, after all, and he believed that Shadowrunner's close watch on all three of her siblings, as well as Nightraid's relative reluctance at early stages, would at least hamper their movements for some time.

But when Bluestreak turned up one morning unable to communicate except through his radio, Prowl recognized Nightraid's stamp on the whole affair. He gave her a talk, and found out that she had been encouraged to do it by the Twins, whom Prowl put on extended patrol duty as punishment. Nightraid he decided to let go, since she had obviously been lured into the prank by her brothers, and moreover, Shadowrunner had promised to talk to her about her involvement. He had hoped that would be the end of Nightraid's participation in the Twins' pranks.

Things escalated from there. Two weeks after that incident, Prowl was startled by the fire alarm going off, and as he exited his office, he was stunned to see the massive clouds of white smoke that seemed to emerge from the vents. Not knowing what precisely had happened, only remembering the protocol for such events, he followed emergency guide lights that led him to the Ark's exit, where the others had gathered.

It was only much later, when the smoke had cleared, that they found out the whole thing was a carefully-rigged prank masterminded by Sideswipe, but with Nightraid's help, since it was the femme who had procured the vast quantities of dry ice that were necessary for the prank to work, as well as set up the rigs that would, at the push of a button, simultaneously drop the dry ice into buckets of water that had been carefully placed inside the Ark's vents, thus producing the smoke, while Sunstreaker triggered the alarms.

Nightraid, whom Prowl knew spent a lot of time talking to Wheeljack in his lab, had apparently picked up a little something from the engineer, and was now putting her knowledge to "good use." This time around, Nightraid didn't escape punishment, because she and her brothers were set to cleaning up the mess that their prank had made, followed by forced time working the consoles at the Command Center to organize files.

Prowl should have remembered, however, that such punishment might have worked on the Twins, but it might not necessarily work on Nightraid.

Only a few hours ago, he had exited the Command Center, intent on delivering a report to Optimus Prime, when the sound of something exploding underneath his feet startled him out of his thoughts. He quickly stepped to the side, only to hear something exploding again the moment he set his foot down. Much to his chagrin, he found himself leaping all the way to Prime's door, while in the distance he heard the others yelling and swearing in their anger and surprise as their footsteps set off explosions.

It was only later – _much_ later, it seemed to Prowl – when he found out what had happened: a substance that Chip identified as "snap powder" had been sprinkled on the floor of the hallway from the Command Center all the way to the rec room. Since he assumed that such a thing could only have been pulled off by the Twins, he questioned them, and received a most startling answer: the prank's mastermind was none other than Nightraid.

Prowl didn't want to believe it at first, since it was a bit hard to imagine Nightraid doing anything like that – not when Shadowrunner kept a close watch on her. When he questioned her though, she quickly admitted that it had been all her idea, and that the only involvement the Twins had in the whole thing was to give her a place where she could mix up the chemical compounds to make the powder, as well as helping her scatter the stuff in the hall.

This time, Prowl knew she had gone too far, and sent her to the brig – but only _after_ she had cleaned out every single speck of snap powder in the hall. Even Shadowrunner hadn't opposed his decision when she found out who was behind the whole thing.

He leaned back, and shut off his optics, welcoming the darkness that accompanied the action as he leaned back against his chair. The day had only begun, and already he was feeling more than a little frazzled.

Deciding that it was most likely better for him to get away from his work before he totally burned-out (as Spike liked to say), he stood up, and headed towards the rec room, at first taking light steps to check if there was any snap powder left. Fortunately, there was none, and with growing confidence he quickly made his way to the rec room.

The first thing he saw when he entered were Jazz, Hound and Trailbreaker sitting around a table, cubes of energon in their hands, talking about something. Jazz was the first to spot him coming in, and in that cheery tone so typical of the saboteur, Prowl found himself waved over and given a seat at the table, a cube of energon passed into his hand.

Prowl sat down just as Trailbreaker said: "…admit, funny as it was to see the others jumping around, it was dangerous."

Jazz chuckled, and raised his cube in a mock-toast. "I think she just got 'Jack's taste for explodin' things."

"It was 'Jack who gave her the recipe in the first place. Don't think he knew what she was going to do with it."

"Would never think of it to look at her, though." Jazz glanced up at Prowl, offering the Datsun a wry grin. "Heard you put our newest troublemaker in the brig for her little stunt today."

Prowl nodded as he took a sip of energon, feeling the liquid go down warm and welcoming into his tanks. "Yes, I did. It was only right, after what she did."

Trailbreaker sighed a little, resigned sigh. "I'm beginning to think that it's pre-programmed into them – well, except maybe for 'Runner."

Hound gave Trailbreaker a look. "'Runner might not be the sort who looks for trouble, but I think I'd feel a bit more comfortable knowing that she _was_ capable of pulling a stunt or two like her other siblings." He swirled his energon thoughtfully. "She's kind of like Blue: got some dark secrets running around in her spark, but she keeps a really tight lid on them, makes sure that no one sees them, ever."

Prowl frowned, and was about to ask what Hound meant by that, but the doors of the rec room hissed open then, and Shadowrunner walked in. She didn't seem to notice them at all, lost in her own little world as she went straight for the energon, her footsteps shuffling and her door-wings drooping.

It was Jazz who stood up and approached her, concerned. "'Runner? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" The Murcielago's head snapped up in surprise, optics flickering before they settled to a dull blue as her head bowed again. "Yes… Yes, I'm just fine."

"You look tired though. C'mere and sit a while." Jazz pulled up another chair for Shadowrunner between him and Prowl, guiding the weary-looking femme to it even as the others made space for her at their table.

Shadowrunner looked up at Jazz, a faint smile crossing her lips. "Thank you." She sank down onto the chair carefully, but a few moments later, she expelled a heavy sigh before pressing a hand to her forehead. "I'm tired of this: talking to them all the time, making sure that 'Raid stays out of trouble." She looked up at Prowl, a wan smile on her face. "I don't think I'm surprised that you have given up completely on my brothers. They are incorrigible – and 'Raid seems to be taking after them."

Prowl smiled slightly. "Is that why you did not argue with me when I said I was going to put Nightraid in the brig?"

She nodded in response, and took a sip of energon before she added: "I just wish I could talk her out of doing these things. You would think that, after managing to keep her under control in Cybertron, I'd be able to do the same here."

Jazz chuckled, gently nudging her with his elbow. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It's natural for 'Raid to be the way she is, 'specially since it hasn't been that long since you first met your brothers."

"Jazz has a good point," Prowl agreed. "It's only logical for Nightraid to want to spend time with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker – though I will be the first to admit that she's going about it in a rather illogical manner."

"I know." Shadowrunner shook her head. "But if I know my sister, then her little stint in the brig will not have much effect on her – not in the long run, at any rate. If any of you," here her optics swept across the faces of the other mechs at the table, "have any suggestions about how I may keep her under control, then please, tell me now… Or is that a hopeless venture?"

Prowl fixed his gaze on the now-empty cube he held in his hand. The answer to _that_ question was something of a Holy Grail, to borrow the human term, to the officers of the Ark: extremely helpful, but just as elusive. Had they known of a way to keep the Twins under control they would have done it a long, long time ago.

And then Trailbreaker broke the silence. "Well…" he began slowly, "I think I might have an idea. I won't vouch for its effectiveness with the Twins, but I think it'll teach 'Raid a lesson."

Jazz grinned. "If it's comin' from you, Trail, I'm thinkin' it'll be _good_."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "If it will disrupt the normal operations of the Ark, I think I might have to say here and now that it might be better if you did _not_ go through with this."

Trailbreaker shook his head, and Prowl noticed his smirk growing. It was then that he remembered: though the Twins were the most _notorious_ pranksters in the Ark, it did not mean they were necessarily _the best._

Trailbreaker leaned in conspiratorially, and the others did the same. "It's just that I remembered something that Smokescreen and I were talking about before. I'll need your help, though: especially yours, 'Runner. And don't worry Prowl: you know me better than that."

"A very good point." Prowl leaned in then, rather curious. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Easy there 'Raid!" 

Nightraid grunted as she regained her nearly-lost footing, scrambling up the side of the ravine before holding her hand out to Trailbreaker so that he could pull her out. "Sorry about that. Didn't think the rock was that slippery."

Trailbreaker chuckled as he helped her up. "You're a brave spark, coming out here."

"'Runner reminded me of something very important. She said that, should trouble come to the Ark, we had better know what the terrain looks like, so that we would be able to know where it's best to hide or lie in wait." Nightraid looked down, and brushed off a large clump of mud that had clung to her leg. She didn't like the feel of mud on her armor, but she ignored it, telling herself that it wasn't as if she wouldn't be able to wash it all off later.

Trailbreaker nodded. "Wiser words were never spoken." He grinned then as he made a gesture. "Come on. We're getting close."

Nightraid nodded, and followed Trailbreaker as he led her up a slope towards the top of the cliff that overlooked the surrounding area. According to Trailbreaker, the spot was an important lookout for those who were assigned on watch – as well as a great place to just sit down and have some alone-time with oneself, or a private chat with someone else.

Not for the first time, Nightraid was overwhelmed by the diversity of terrains and textures that this planet presented. On one hand it was nightmarish, since everything from the plants to the dirt played havoc with her systems and coated her in nasty, nasty mud. On the other hand, from the standpoint of an assassin and sniper, Earth's natural terrain seemed to be _made_ for those like her and her sister. There were so many nooks and crannies that they could use to hide in, so many unseen perches she could use to shoot from, or from where Shadowrunner could drop down onto an unsuspecting enemy. And all that organic matter cast strange shadows that were perfect for masking the usual straight lines and precise curves that made up the body of a Cybertronian.

And so, thinking only of the fact that she would be able to wash off all the grime when she got back to the Base, she followed Trailbreaker, who negotiated the rough terrain with an ease that she somewhat envied. Then again, she told herself, she only needed a bit of time to acquaint herself with the terrain, and eventually she wouldn't have any problems scrambling over rocks or ducking under the scrub.

Or so she hoped.

At last, Trailbreaker uttered the words she had been waiting for: "We're here."

They walked through a break in the trees, worn down by the passage of many others before them, and Nightraid's optics widened at what she beheld. The desert surrounding the Ark sprawled out around them, all bone-dry rock and dust, but tinted now with the brilliant orange glow of the setting sun. The sky above was shading into different colors of pink, purple, and red, like the inside of a thunder egg Spike had shown her before.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, in awe of the dazzling range and subtleties in color that the landscape around her presented.

Trailbreaker chuckled. "Nothing like this on Cybertron, that's for sure." He pointed out important features in the area, mainly rock formations that the Autobots used as landmarks. Nightraid listened, knowing that such information was important, especially if she so happened to be on watch. But at length, the two of them sat down, legs dangling over the edge, watching the sun sink further down into the horizon.

It was a while until Trailbreaker spoke again: "You know, you caused a lot of trouble for us with that snap powder."

Nightraid winced slightly, but grinned. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've already spent time in the brig for that. I promise, it won't happen again."

"And we'll hold you to that, but a lot of us think that you might try something else. Maybe not as crazy as the snap powder, but still…" Trailbreaker shrugged then. "So, Jazz and I decided that we'd teach you and your brothers a lesson about what a prank is _really_ like."

Nightraid frowned, not quite liking the sound of that. "What are you talking about?"

The black Toyota Hilux grinned. "Jazz and I have a…reputation of sorts around the Ark. Your brothers might be the most notorious pranksters, but sometimes their pranks have no verve to them, no style, as Jazz would say."

"Huh?"

"Because Jazz and I plan to pull a nice, neat little prank on you and the Twins," Trailbreaker explained with a benign smile on his face. "We're still setting it up, but we should be ready in about five or six days from today."

"But why tell me at all?" It utterly puzzled Nightraid that Trailbreaker was even telling her at all. She had learned from her brothers that one did not so much as _mention_ a word if one was about to pull a prank; it spoiled the whole thing.

Trailbreaker shrugged, still smiling. "Because I'd like to give you and your brothers a sporting chance, as the humans say. Given what we have in mind, it wouldn't be fair to you three if you didn't have at least _some_ idea that it was coming." He stood up then, patting off the dirt that had clung to his frame. "Anyway, let's head back to the base. It'll be hard negotiating the trail back when it gets too dark."

Nightraid followed him, but did not say another word, her processors still too focused on what he had said. And the first thing she did upon returning to the Ark (after she had washed off all the dirt on her, of course) was to find her brothers.

That didn't turn out to be too hard a task, since the moment she entered the rec room she saw both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sitting at a table with Shadowrunner, conversing about something relatively inconsequential.

It was Shadowrunner who saw her first, because the matte-black femme smiled, and waved a hand. "Come and sit here, 'Raid."

Nightraid went and got some energon before she sat down between her sister and Sunstreaker. She glanced up at Shadowrunner, considered not saying anything, but then decided that she might as well hear about it. "'Swipe, 'Streaker, Trailbreaker just told me something…interesting when he showed me the lookout point a while ago."

Sideswipe grinned, and tilted his head. "What'd he tell you?"

"That he and Jazz had a prank lined up for all three of us and that they'd pull it off in five or six days' time."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Let 'em come. Not as if we can't handle whatever they're going to throw at us."

Nightraid wanted to take heart from that statement, but Sideswipe was frowning. He shook his head. "This is Trailbreaker and Jazz talking. If they're going to pull something, it's going to be big, and it's going to be _bad_."

"So are you saying we're going to have to watch out?" Nightraid was rather alarmed by the idea. If it was as Sideswipe said, then…

She glanced up at Shadowrunner then, expression pleading. "Maybe you can help us out, 'Runner?"

However, Shadowrunner merely smiled, and shook her head. "I'm afraid you three will be alone in this one. I don't feel much inclined to protect you."

Sunstreaker frowned. "Wait a klik: you _know_ about this, don't you?"

"And if I do?" Nightraid noticed how Shadowrunner's lips seemed to curve up just so in that smile Nightraid knew could only mean trouble – though up until this point, it had been reserved only for use on Decepticons. "Trailbreaker and Jazz asked for my help in this whole venture."

Sideswipe stared. "And you sided with _them_? 'Runner, come on! We're family! You're supposed to be on _our _side on this!"

"I _am_ on your side," Shadowrunner replied with an almost patronizing pat on Sideswipe's arm. "It's just that I feel you three ought to learn some discipline."

"Everyone's tried and failed to teach us 'discipline,'" Sunstreaker said in a warning tone as he crossed his arms.

"Then maybe this will, for once." Still smiling, Shadowrunner stood up, and started walking towards the door. "Anyway, I'll be with Prowl if you need me."

Nightraid watched as her older sister disappeared as the door slid closed, getting a cold feeling in her tanks as she considered what her sister had said. She knew Shadowrunner's little quirks and vagaries, and though she had rarely ever seen that look on her sister's face, she knew what it meant: trouble was coming, and it was going to be _fun_ – for Shadowrunner, anyway.

After all, hadn't she always looked like that when she was telling Nightraid about an especially good plan that they were going to execute against the 'Cons?

"I don't like the way 'Runner was smiling," Nightraid murmured as she looked at her brothers. "Are you really sure that it's going to be bad."

Sunstreaker shook his head at that. "'Raid, it's _nothing_. It's going to happen in five or six days. We can find out what's going on before then."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Easy." Sideswipe grinned, and glanced at Sunstreaker, who was also grinning. "We're going to have to keep a real close optic on the people involved. So far, it's Trail, Jazz and 'Runner, and I have a feeling Prowl's in on it too."

Sunstreaker nodded as he gulped down some energon. "All we have to do is keep an optic on them, find out what they're doing and what they're talking about. Once we do, I bet we can figure out when, where, and what they're going to pull."

"Exactly," Sideswipe said with a nod. "And that's what you're good at, right, 'Raid?"

"Well, yeah, but…" She glanced at the door again, still a little worried about the smile that had crossed Shadowrunner's face. But in the end, she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. Shadowrunner was capable of taking secrets with her to the grave, as it were, and if she didn't want to say anything, then she _really_ wouldn't say anything.

All she could do was hope for the best. After all, it couldn't be _that_ bad…could it?

* * *

"Please, _please_ tell me you're not involved." 

Wheeljack jerked back to reality, his focus having been concentrated primarily on what he was working on, and hence he did not notice when someone walked entered his lab. He looked up, flickering his optics to clear them, and tilted his head curiously when he saw Nightraid standing there, looking more than a little worried. "Involved with what?"

That seemed to answer the gunmetal-blue femme's question, because she appeared to sag slightly around the shoulders, before looking up and giving him a sheepish grin. "Okay, that's good." She glanced around. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I don't really feel all that safe out there."

"Uh…sure." Wheeljack set aside what he was working on, concern washing over him as he looked at Nightraid. "You don't look too good, 'Raid. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, really. Just…" Nightraid shrugged a little, glancing briefly at the door. "I just don't feel all that…safe."

_Now_ Wheeljack knew that something was up. "Why's that?" He leaned against the table behind him, trying to look as attentive as he could. "Someone after you?"

"Sort of." Nightraid's optics were focused on a laser next to his left hand, while she rubbed what might be called the pads of her thumbs against each other. "You know how I used that snap powder on the hall four days ago?"

Wheeljack nodded, chuckling in weary amusement. "Yeah. Prowl and Prime gave me a talking-to for teaching you how to make it. Just goes to show me that I shouldn't be teaching any Lambos how to mix explosives…"

"That's the thing: everyone's out to get me for that."

Wheeljack frowned underneath his face mask. "I wouldn't say _everyone_ there, 'Raid."

Troubled blue optics flicked upwards to look at him. "When I mean everyone, I mean _everyone_."

"And what's making you think that, of all things?"

What followed was a rush of words that, while not as incoherent as Bluestreak's, served to showcase just how nervous and panicked Nightraid was. "Look: Trailbreaker and Jazz have it in for me and 'Swipe and 'Streaker, and they've got this plan for a prank ready to go off either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, and they've got _everyone_ in on it, even 'Runner and Prowl and Hound and-"

Wheeljack moved closer to the still-chattering Murcielago, and gently put both hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. "'Raid, you're babbling. Now, calm down and listen to me." When he had her attention, he continued: "I can believe Hound, Trail and Jazz being in on a prank of some sort, but I find it a bit hard to believe that they managed to rope even 'Runner and Prowl into it. Why do you say they're involved?"

Nightraid heaved in air, and expelled it in a long, drawn-out sigh. After a moment, she started to explain: "You remember the day that Trailbreaker and I drove out so I would be able to see the lookout? Anyway, the day after that, I saw him and Jazz talking to Hound, who then gave me this silly look and started grinning. The day after that, 'Swipe and 'Streaker told me that Bluestreak and Mirage had mentioned something about 'the prank of the year' while they were at the shooting range. Just yesterday, I spotted 'Runner talking to Prowl and Jazz in Prowl's office, and when I walked past the door Jazz started snickering, while 'Runner and Prowl shared this really weird smile. And just a while ago, Ironhide was talking to Hoist and Grapple in the supply room, and when I listened in on their conversation, I heard Ironhide mention my name, 'Streaker's paint, 'Swipe's feet, a barrel of tar, and something else but I didn't get what it was because Hoist saw me listening in, so I had to go."

One of Wheeljack's optic ridges went up slightly at that. He knew that Trailbreaker and Jazz were both known to buddy up every now and then to pull off pranks, and those were generally considered more stylish and more amusing by far than anything that the Twins could ever come up with (this _was_ Jazz, after all). But paint and tar? That didn't sound a lot like them at all.

Of course, when it came to those two, nothing was ever predictable.

"Please tell me you're not asking for help to make some more snap powder."

Wheeljack glanced to the door, and saw Ratchet standing there, the stern look on his face not completely masking the rather amused glow of his optics.

Nightraid grinned brightly in response. "I'm not going to make any more snap powder, I promise."

Ratchet nodded. "Good to hear that." He nodded at the door. "Your brothers are looking for you. They're in the rec room."

Nightraid nodded, thanked the CMO, and walked out of the lab. The moment the door hissed shut, Ratchet turned to Wheeljack. "You swear she wasn't asking for more explosives?"

"Yes, I swear she wasn't asking for more explosives." Wheeljack toyed with a screwdriver before he glanced up at Ratchet. "Do you know what's going on? 'Raid mentioned that Trail and Jazz were up to something."

The wide grin that spread on Ratchet's face was already a very clear indication that, yes, the CMO knew _precisely_ what was going on. "Sure I do. I'm in on the whole thing. Prowl and 'Runner told me all about it."

"Hold it: you're saying that those two are _really_ in on this?"

"Yeah. It was Prowl who allowed the whole thing anyway, and the one who told everyone what they had to do."

Wheeljack stared. "Ratchet, what the Pit is going on?"

Still grinning, Ratchet told him everything, right down to the last, juicy detail.

And when he was through, Wheeljack could only sigh and shake his head as he sank down onto the stool that Nightraid had vacated. He looked up at Ratchet. "You're cruel, you know that?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Never said I couldn't be."

* * *

When Nightraid came out of recharge, the first thing she noticed was that Shadowrunner had already left her berth. She had mentioned to Nightraid the night before that she had to be up and about early to go out on patrol with Tracks and Bluestreak, so she wasn't too surprised by her sister's absence. 

When she checked her internal chronometer, she grinned. It had been seven days since the snap powder incident, and nothing had happened. She had been able to go through all of yesterday without a hitch, even if she kept a lookout for anything and everything. Even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had told her that nothing was up, that everything was going as per normal in the Ark – which meant that, by some odd miracle, Jazz and Trailbreaker had not managed to pull through with their promised prank.

With that thought in mind, she smiled brightly as she prepped her guns, intending to head out to the shooting range. She was going to meet up with Mirage, who had promised to look over her form and to give her some tips on how to better handle a gun. When she was ready, she stepped out.

And was greeted by all-encompassing silence.

Nightraid froze in the doorway, and looked around. When she saw no one – not so much as a shadow, even – she turned up all her sensors, making them as sensitive as possible so that she would be able to find out if there was anyone nearby.

Unfortunately, aside from the usual hum and drone of the machines and computers that kept the Ark up and running, there was nothing.

"'Runner?" Nightraid queried softly, both vocally as well as over the radio, on both the public frequency as well as on Shadowrunner's private one.

No response.

She stepped forward tentatively, this time calling out for her brothers, who did not respond either. Deciding that something was really, really wrong, she tried to contact Red Alert and Blaster, but got nothing in reply. It was as if the entire base was suddenly abandoned, and she had been left behind.

Or…had something _else_ happened – perhaps something to do with the Decepticons?

The idea gave Nightraid a sick feeling in her tanks, and she tried to convince herself that that was impossible. Red Alert's security should have caught _something_, at least, and hence she would have known if there had been at attack.

But what if that had failed, somehow? She tended to think of herself as something of an optimist, but there were times when even the most optimistic of thoughts faded and dried up in the face of cold, stark reality.

This was one of those times.

With her fuel pump hammering, she moved through the hallways, quickly but stealthily (with more focus on the latter), all the while checking each and every room that she passed. Perhaps she would get lucky and find someone who had been trapped or injured, or otherwise unable to communicate. If she found someone, _anyone,_ then she might be able to get some answers as to what was going on, and once she had those answers, she would know what to do.

But there was nothing, no matter where she checked, no matter where she looked.

Panic started to rise inside of her as she got closer and closer to the Command Center, and still found nothing. Where could have everyone _gone_? If anything, there should have been many of them within the vicinity of the Command Center, because that was where Teletraan-1 was located, and Optimus Prime's office and quarters were nearby as well.

She peeked into the Command Center, and was relieved to note that nothing seemed to be burning, and that there didn't seem to be any scorch marks anywhere. It meant that things were relatively okay and-

All thought processes stopped the minute she stepped into the Command Center, and beheld what lay beyond the door: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, propped up against a wall, with enormous holes blasted into their chest plates, their spark chambers ruined and melted almost beyond recognition.

Both of them were dead.

Horror overwhelmed her, and she found herself unable to utter even the slightest sound. Her optics widened to the point of pain as she steadily backed away, her processors unable to comprehend the magnitude of what she was seeing.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: dead.

Panic finally overtook her, and she whirled around, intending to find Shadowrunner. She didn't care anymore about stealth or anything of the sort. She was going to find her sister, and if someone stood in her way, well, she was going to make sure they got _out_ of her way.

She had not taken more than five steps when she collided with something large – which also grabbed her by the upper arms. Not knowing what was going on, only that she had to get away and find Shadowrunner, she pulled her arm back, and punched her assailant as hard as she could.

The unfortunate recipient gasped in pain and shock, and let her go almost immediately. "Primus! 'Raid!"

Nightraid froze again. She _recognized_ that voice.

"…Trailbreaker?" she queried softly. She flickered her optics, and she finally saw the large black frame of the Defensive Strategist, who had one hand to the side of his face, slightly masking the tiny smile that he was giving her.

Trailbreaker nodded as he straightened, still rubbing his jaw. "I'm beginning to believe that the Twins are your brothers. You have a nasty right cross."

"My brothers…" Nightraid whirled around to look where her brothers were, and gaped when she saw that the damage was gone – their chest-plates were suddenly in their original, pristine condition, as if they had never been fired upon at all. They still weren't moving though, and their optics glowed a pale, angry blue – very much alive, if upset. When she tried to communicate with them via radio, though, she found out that she couldn't reach them. She frowned. "Why can't I talk to them?"

Trailbreaker grinned. "Sorry 'Raid, you can't talk to them at the moment." He tapped the side of his head. "I've been jamming your frequencies so that you can't communicate with anyone."

"Besides, not as if they can talk back, y'know."

Nightraid turned, and saw Jazz coming in through the door, grinning cheerfully at her, and Hound right behind him. "Jazz? Hound?"

Hound squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. "It was just a hologram, 'Raid. See?" He focused his hologram gun on her still-immobile brothers, and she watched as the wounds she had seen earlier suddenly materialized on them again. Hound flicked a switch, and the wounds disappeared. "Nothing more than that."

"But how come they aren't moving?" she asked, her voice becoming steadier as she slowly began to realize what had happened: the prank had been played, and it had been played _well._

Jazz grinned, and came up to drape an arm around Nightraid's shoulder: one of the Special Ops Commander's habits when he wasn't acting as her superior officer. Out of the corner of her optics, Nightraid saw her brothers' optics flare almost white – a sure sign of anger.

"I figured you'd recognize your sister's work in all of this," Jazz said then, giving her a friendly tap on the nose.

Nightraid's optics widened. "You mean she-" She turned, and stared at her brothers, both of whom were glaring at Jazz as if they could knock him out just by doing so. And then it hit her, and she started laughing: long, loud and hard.

"It's nice to see that you're taking this in good humor."

Nightraid turned once again to the door, and grinned broadly as Shadowrunner and Prowl walked in, both wearing more or less the same smiles on their faces. She ran over to her sister, and hugged her tight. "Don't scare me like that again, _ever_!"

Shadowrunner's smile softened, and she nodded. "I promise, it won't happen again. But you have to promise that you won't be pulling off any more pranks."

"After _this_?" Nightraid turned to look at Trailbreaker and Jazz, and bowed to them. "I concede defeat to the best pranksters on the Ark."

Prowl nodded in approval. "I'm very glad to hear that from you, Nightraid." He gestured to the door. "Now then, would you and Shadowrunner come with me and Jazz? We need to talk to you about something."

Nightraid frowned. "But what about 'Swipe and 'Streaker?"

Shadowrunner glanced over her shoulder, then gave Prowl a look, at which both of them smiled wider. Then she said: "I think that we can leave them like that for a while. It will keep them out of trouble – for one day, at least."

Nightraid gaped. "They're going to _kill_ us when they're okay again."

"Don't worry. Prowl and Jazz will protect us."

"Hey!" the saboteur protested as they proceeded to walk out the door. "My insurance doesn't cover damages caused by two angry Lambo Twins out to kick my aft!"

Nightraid burst out laughing, even as Prowl chuckled and Shadowrunner's grin widened even more. After that one day, she did fully intend to keep her promise: no more pranks, and no helping her older brothers in theirs, either.

Well, except maybe until that human holiday called April Fools' Day came up…


End file.
